Grimm: BeeWare
"BeeWare" is the third episode of season one of the supernatural fantasy series Grimm. It was directed by Darnell Martin and written by Cameron Litvack and Thania St. John. It first aired on Monday, November 11th, 2011. In this episode, a female lawyer is stung to death by a horde of bees during a flashmob scene on a Portland bus. Nick Burkhardt and Hank Griffin interview dozens of witnesses and Nick learns about a new type of Wesen that takes the form of humanoid bees. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * This episode is available on disc one of the Grimm: Season One DVD and Blu-ray collections. * Production code number: 103. * Opening narration: "She'll sting you one day. Oh, ever so gently, so you hardly even feel it. 'Til you fall dead. * This episode is dedicated to Clay Green Cambern, who was an assistant editor on the series. Clay Cambern passed away on November 8th, 2011 at the age of 56. This was his last known work. * Featured wesen: Melifer (were-bees). * Actor Michael J. Prosser is credited as Mike Prosser in this episode. * Actor Rich Morris is credited as Richard Morris in this episode. * Actor David Misner is uncredited for his participation in this episode. * Actor Rian Turner is uncredited for her participation in this episode. * Actress Nana Visitor, who plays the villain, Melissa Wincroft, is best known for playing the role of Major Kira Nerys on the science fiction television series Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. * This is the first episode of Grimm directed by Darnell Martin. * This is the first episode of Grimm co-written by Cameron Litvack. * This is the first episode of Grimm co-written by Thania St. John. Allusions * The title of this episode is a play on the phrase, "Beware", encouraging one to exercise caution. It is a reference to bees, which are the primary threat in this episode. The second half of the word could also be a play on --''were'', as in a werewolf. Mellifers are basically werebees. * The song that is being played during the flashmob scene in the beginning of the episode is "Y.M.C.A." by The Village People. It was released as a single from their 1978 album, Cruisin' ''. Quotes * 'Eddie Monroe: This is so the part of the horror movie where the sidekick gets it! * '''Nick Burkhardt: Just stay close. * Eddie Monroe: Tell me we are not going upstairs. keeps walking Oh, we're going upstairs! .... * Hank Griffin: Miss Schade... * Adalind Schade: Please, call me Adalind, all my friends do. * Nick Burkhardt: All your friends are dead. .... * Elliot Spinella: I was at the Howard Johnson in Eugene last night for this year's Oregon Beekeeper's Con. * Hank Griffin: Pretty crowded convention? * Elliot Spinella: Well, there's twelve of us, actually. .... * Nick Burkhardt: I don't need you for what you know, I need your nose. * Eddie Monroe: Oh, I get it. So little Timmy's stuck in a well, you need Lassie to come find him. You really know how to butter a guy up for a favor. * Nick Burkhardt: I've got a '77 Bordeaux in my truck. * Eddie Monroe: I can maybe catch a scent. .... * Hank Griffin: Harper's bee man just buzzed me. scowls at him Yeah, I went there. .... * Eddie Monroe: Oh yeah, I'm definitely getting a female scene here. Undeniable. * Nick Burkhardt: You that sure? * Eddie Monroe: No, her perfume. It's called "Undeniable." * Nick Burkhardt: Hey, wait up. * Eddie Monroe: Don't you dare say heel. Crew * Thania St. John - Consulting producer * Cameron Litvack - Producer * Alan DiFiore - Supervising producer * Dan E. Fesman - Co-executive producer * Sarah Goldfinger - Co-executive producer * Naren Shankar - Executive producer * Norberto Barba - Executive producer * Jim Kouf - Executive producer * David Greenwalt - Executive producer * Sean Hayes - Executive producer * Todd Milliner - Executive producer * Steve Oster - Producer * Julie Herlocker - Co-producer * Bettina Zachariah Treviranus - Associate producer See also External Links Category:2011/Episodes Category:November, 2011/Episodes